1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backlight of a liquid crystal display device includes a light guide plate for converting a point light source to a surface light source. A plurality of light-emitting components are arranged in a line so as to face an edge surface of the light guide plate (JP 2010-62016 A). Light emitted from the light-emitting component as a point light source is incident on the edge surface of the light guide plate, and emitted by reflection from a surface of the light guide plate to a liquid crystal display panel. The light-emitting components and the light guide plate are accommodated in a frame. Such a backlight is fixed by means of a double-faced tape in an area called a picture-frame that is located around an image display area of the liquid crystal display panel (JP 2007-78912 A).
Since the double-faced tape is formed by punching, there is a limit to a reduction in width and a predetermined width or more is necessary also for performing attaching work. In the market, a liquid crystal display panel whose picture-frame is narrow (a liquid crystal display panel having a narrow picture-frame) is strongly required. However, when the picture-frame of the liquid crystal display panel is narrowed, an area for attaching the double-faced tape is not secured in the liquid crystal display panel, leading to a problem that the backlight and the liquid crystal display panel cannot be fixed to and integrated with each other.